Zoids: Secrets of the Century
by Mistress of All Worlds
Summary: They were taken by the Backdraft when they were younger. Now the true power of the Backdraft is rising again and now it is up to them and the characters of Zoids to stop the Backdraft. B/L, Leon/OC, OC/OC, Br/N


*the Mistress pops in* Hello to all those peoples out there! I'm the Mistress of All Worlds but you can call me Myst for short! I really hope you like this story and I also hope you review for it because reviews make Myst ahppy! Please be truthful in them but please don't be too mean or harsh because I have feelings too! So sit back, relax, and bring me some food!  
  
Pairings: B/L, Br/N, L/OC, and OC/OC  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids though I really wish too and anyways I only have about 200 bucks which is someday going to go to half my car! ^_^ Also, I own Shiko, Lavender, and Cole and I own the Phoenix and the Dragoon.  
  
  
  
Zoids: Secrets of the Century  
  
  
  
Big explosions were head all over the backdraft base. The young ten- year-old girl looked around inprisonment scared. She had been forced to live at this horrible place for a long time and you would thik by now she would of gottenused to the constant battles. But she hadn't. Anything could happen, she could die or maybe she could be rescued but you never what would happen until it did.  
  
She heard gunhots nearby and she noticed they seemed to get closer. She huddled into the far corner from the door in her room.  
  
"Cole! Stop a sec! I think someone is in here!" a female voice called out. The door creaked open and a girl and a boy only about a year or two older then her entered the room.  
  
"You all right?" the girl asked holding out her hand. Shiko looked at the hand not knowing what to expect and the girl sighed and said, "I hate the Backdraft! Cole, she's terrified of us! Listen girl, come with us, we are not the bad guys! We can get you out of this place!"  
  
"Wait, Lavender. She looks like she's one of their experiment and they probably have a tracker in her. We'd be risking getting caught," the boy supposedly Cole said in a monotone voice.  
  
"I can deactivate it," the girl said quietly. The two kids looked at the girl and she said once again a little louder, "I can deactivate."  
  
"See Cole! Now prob! And think about this she probably is pretty smart kid and we could use her to help us!" the girl who was probably Lavender said to Cole and then she said to the girl, "How about it? Would you like to help Cole and me get back at the Backdraft?"  
  
"That would be great! Just give me a minute at the control room and nobody will be able to track me!" the girl said giving a small smile.  
  
"Kay but you're going have to hurry!" Lavender told her and the girl shook he head. Then lavender added, "Ad one thing? What's your name? I can't keep calling you girl!"  
  
"My real name is Maria Cultz but I don't want to go by that anymore. From now on, I'm Hoshiko Sheen," Shiko told Cole and Lavender.  
  
Where Cole only responded with a, "Whatever," Lavender sqealed in delight saying, "Shiko! I love that name! Good taste there gir... I mean Shiko!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leena yawned tiredly. Nothing exciting had happened other then the usual: the Blitz Team kicking some other team's but, Leena beating up Bit for taking one of her sweets, and Leena trying desperately to et away from Harry. She switched on the team and started to surf through the channels. Motorcross, boring, Days of Our Lives, too sappy, Cowboy Bebop, a rerun, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, too immature, Roly Poly Oly, way too kiddy! There is nothing on! Might as well watch the news! Leena thought to herself.  
  
"Hey, Lee! Wutcha watching?" Bit Cloud, the absolutely adorable but positively annoying pilot asked plopping down on the couch by Leena.  
  
Leena blushed a little bit by his closeness and then answered, "I'm watching the news so maybe since it is a little too serious for you, you might want to go away!"  
  
"Ahh! You don't mean that! I know you wan.... Hey what's wrong with the t.v.?" Leena looked at the t.v. and saw that it was flickering. She was about to get up to kick it when a picture of three shadowy people showed up on the screen.  
  
'Hello to all those peoples out there (a/n Hey that's my line! Wait on sec! I'm writing this fic! Ain't I pitiful? Don't answer that.). While you all are sitting comfortable in your homes, a great evil is rising and only a few of us are working to get rid of it," said the figure in the middle who was the second shortest and by the voice, the person was definitely a female.'  
  
'You all know them as the Backdraft but you don't even know half of their power. For many years now, this organization has taken a few children with amazing skills to work for them. Unfortuantely, we three were all taken," said a quiet, female voice which came from the shortest figure.'  
  
"Dad! Brad! Jamie!" Leena called. "I think you should come and watch this!"  
  
"What is it, Leena?" Brad said coolly enterng the room sipping his coffee with Jamie and Doc.  
  
"Shh. Listen!" Leena scolded.  
  
'If you call yourself a good Zoid warrior, you shoul help us. And when I say good I mean both good as in skills and as in heart. So if you want to help this planet, prepare for the worst!' the last figure said gruffly who toweredover the two figures and who was obviously a male.'  
  
The t.v. flickered again returning to the regular news and Leena turned it off.  
  
"What do you think they meant?" Leena asked.  
  
"Who knows but the Backdraft strong? Hah! We've faced them a good many times but not once have they beaten us! Not even with the Berserker Fury!" Bit exclaimed haughtily.  
  
"That's not true. None of you have witnessed the true power of them," Doc whispered sadly making the four team members look at him strangely. "None of you have. I never thought they would rise again in true power but they are doing it again. You see, Leena's mother was a great Zoid pilot who came froma rich family who owned a whole lot of zoids. Most people thought she was unbeatable but a lot of people also thought she was a cold-hearted Zoid warrior. That was before he met me, Oscar, and Layon. She softened a bit and thn fell in love with me and we had you, Leena, and Leon. But not once did her battle abilities waver. So one day when sh heard the Backdraft were attacking, she rushed head-on into battle never thinking of the consequences and I watched as my beloved wife with many others be destroyed. You were only two so you probably don't remember this, Leena. BUT WE CAN"T LET SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN AGAIN! PREPARE YOURSELVES TEAM!"...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Myst: I hope you liked! Please click that little button down there and make Myst happy so Myst will update sooner! 


End file.
